Mi vida contigo
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Lost girl no me pertenece. Que queda después de la batalla ?


Cuando todo termina...que queda?

Despues de que Bo enfrentara a su padre y encontrara su propio camino a lado de su familia , sólo le faltaba una cosa por solucionar ...donde había quedado su corazón?

Su corazón jamás cambio de lugar...ella siempre quizo a Lauren, desde aquella vez en el compuesto de las luces , la chispa se encendió y no hizo más que crecer hasta ser un fuego abrazador uno que aún llegando a las cenizas resurgiría como el ave fénix . Bo no tenía a nadie más en su corazón y Lauren si misma se encontraba pérdida en la succubo, un amor que mucho contra los pronósticos y persevero aún más allá de la vida y...la muerte.

Sin embargo, la victoria sobre la oscuridad no fue con sus aliados ilesos, un alma debía permanecer en el inframundo para mantener al pirypus en cautiverio por la eternidad, Lauren había terminado dando a si misma para hacer de esta un triunfo seguro.

Lauren debía permanecer por siempre en el Valhala , su sacrificio en desinterés sería lo que mantendría a el pirypus en la nada .

Sería sólo una vez cada diez años que Bo sería capaz de cruzar del mundo terrenal a el inframundo con el poder de los zapatos del hell , más a pesar de su poder no sería capaz de llevar a el alma de la doctora con ella o su padre sería liberado ... Esta era su nueva vida una que jamás imaginaron.

- Como les va a los demás? - inquirió Lauren manteniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bo.

- Dyson y Tamsin se han unido a Kenzi y a mi en la investigación privada, ya sabes, sus compañeros de escuadrón comenzarían a sospechar cuando ellos envejecerían y ellos no- respondió Bo sonriendo

- Sin duda daría de que hablar. Y Kenzi al fin se acostumbró a sus poderes?

Cuando Kenzi volvió de su tiempo en España le había pedido a Lauren que le diera poderes Fae y se convirtió en un camaleón que encajaba totalmente con sus habilidades como ladrona de las sombras .

- Tuvo una dura pelea con eso de cambiar de color según el estado de ánimo y el ambiente pero sorprendentemente la meditación con Trick le ha ayudado y parece que ahora le tiene bajo control

- Es bueno saber eso...y que hay de Trick? Piensa dejarte el DHAL y viajar como lo había planeado?...

Bo suspiro, esto le recodaba todas las veces que le dijo a Lauren que quería viajar por el mundo he ir con ella a descubrir lo desconocido...sin embargo estaban en esta pequeña habitación de hotel con menos de unos minutos ahora para poder estar juntas...maldita la suerte

- No...- un nudo se formó en la garganta de Bo- ...le pensó mejor y permanecerá en el DHAL además aún hay muchas cosas que organizar con la nueva sociedad Fae, es un poco como la humana sólo que con súper poderes ...- inetento desviar la succubo

- Es bueno que todo caiga en su cause...- Lauren apoyo la barbilla entre los pechos de la succubo y le miro a los ojos- lamento nunca haber hecho ese viaje al rededor del mundo contigo... - dijo en tono de disculpa- los ojos de Bo se hicieron agua y apretó su agarre en la rubia sintiendo más apretada la conexión de una con la otra.

- No es culpa tuya...- reconforto Bo besando amorosamente la frente de su amante en brazos- y no sabes como me gustaría poder llevarte conmigo fuera de este lugar y hacer todas las cosas de las que una vez hablamos...o al menos poder estar a tu lado más que 24 horas cada década ...porque no dejamos todo y nos vamos donde nadie nos encuentre

- Bo- amonesto Lauren- sabes que todo esto lo hice ...

- Se que mayormente lo has hecho por mi, pero Lauren, cada que tengo un caso y voy al laboratorio algo me hace creer que talvez tu estarás ahí , que cuando mire al otro lado de mi cama no estar vacía si no que tu estarás ahí para mi...lo tengo todo y a la vez no tengo nada...sin ti a mi lado es como no tener nada...- gimoteo Bo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - como debo seguir viviendo sin ti a mi lado? Estoy tan sola...

Lauren miro el dolor en la mujer bajo de ella y la simple vista de ello le rompía el corazón , una vez más había fallado? Como es que cada vez que ella intentaba ayudar a Bo terminaba por herir a ella?

- Yo...-Lauren no tenía palabras para esto...así que llevo a un beso poderosos a sus labios , desatando la pasión interminable que sentían la una por la otra llevándoles la fusión de sus cuerpos , sacando el máximo provecho de sus últimos minutos juntas .

EN LAS PUERTAS DEL VALHALA

Lauren y Bo se aferraban la una a la otra deseando que este momento jamás terminara. Esta sería la quinta vez que tendrían que separarase, era tan doloroso..

- Eres libre...márchate...su amor es tan puro...no deben permanecer separadas...otra alma ocupara tu lugar...- la voz resumbo por el lugar - vete ya...se te ha liberado Lauren Lewis...

Una luz cegadora les envolvió y el segundo siguiente se encontraban en el mundo terrenal.


End file.
